Dishonorable Desires
by AhkneeKitteen
Summary: Ami and her mother decided a vacation's a nice idea so they take one, heading off to Azumano. But, with the chain of thefts by Dark, Ami is told to intervene. This leads to issues for the young girl ... D.N.AngelxSailorMoon AmixKrad


_**Dishonorable Desires**_

_Ahknee/Kitteen_

_(Disclaimer: I merely own the plot. Oh, I sigh in defeat.)_

_VOILA! While sitting around and trying to ponder up how to work on the next chapter of Crimson, I got this idea instead. Oh, woe, fans shall murder me._

_This idea I gathered up after listening to the one and only character song of a certain character ... MWAHAHA! Indeed, Krad's song. Where else do you think I got the title from, huh? So, it hit me. Yeehaw, onwards!_

_I am so damn proud of myself for this idea. (thus ends my conceited moment) I shall start a brilliant new fandom. YES! (okay, now my conceited moment is really over)_

_After looking through the SM x-over section for the first time in about two years, I gagged at the majority of the cliched ideas that every fic in this section used. There's no more _originality_, it seems. So, in an attempt to restore the values of the SM x-over fandom, I am writing this! Oh gawd, I just _died_ at the amount of Usagi-centric fics out there._

_Ami's mother is never given a name, as far as I've learned. So, we'll just refer to her as Mizuno-san, solely because, although honorifics are not really used in this fic, it will help to stop any confusion resonating throughout the characters. And besides, making up names for characters isn't nice. XP_

_The story takes place in the first season of Sailor Moon, so Ami is age fourteen and still discovering all there is to being a sailor soldier. Thusly, she will slip up every once in a while and she will be the typical teenage girl of her type. The story will also be in the era around the fourth volume of the D.N. Angel manga. There. XP And, yes, characters will be OOC. Just because. Y'know, I can't get everything PERFECT. Geez._

Summary - Ami and her mother decided that a rather short vacation would do the both of them a great deal of good, and so they head off to another part of Japan, namely the Azumano district. Of course, the highly odd crime scenarios happening pique the interest and natural thirst for the young Mizuno child to deal out justice. Well, even if her vacation's been short down, Ami finds herself in situations where she really shouldn't be ... d.n.angelxsailormoon AmixKrad

* * *

"Ami, honey, are you packed up?" the elder Mizuno called out to her daughter from the front door, a few duffle bags dangling precariously off of her arms as she used her foot to prop the door open.

"One second, mother!" came the squeaky reply from the room at the far end of the condo. Seconds later, the blue-haired teenager hobbled into the room, weighed down by her own share of duffles.

"Hurry up and get outside, dear," her mother commanded. Ami nodded, shuffling out of the door and dropping her things into the back seat of the car. Her mother followed suit, handing her daughter the key to lock up their residence.

Once the general hussle and bustle of the duo was done and over with, both practically fell into the car and heaved sighs of relief.

"Well," Mizuno-san remarked, "the hardest part is over."

"Says you," Ami replied, "we still have to _unpack_ when we arrive."

"Oh, I see your point!"

Mizuno-san started up the car and pulled out of the parking garage. Ami was giddy at the prospect of finally escaping her duties as a sailor soldier for just a few weeks. Although she had only started up this business as a soldier just a handful of months ago, she was eager to escape the world of demons and the Dark Kingdom, if only just for a handful of weeks.

Ami and her mother were both ready to fully enjoy two months of rest and relaxation.

* * *

"Ami," Mizuno-san called out to her daughter.

"Yes, mother?" Ami walked into their temporary kitchen, which was quite cozy and humble. It was exactly the way she liked it; the place felt so much more warm than the cold, sterile feel of their condo.

"I've taken the liberty to enroll you in Azumano Junior High so that you could continue your schooling while we are here," Mizuno-san stated. "They sent in your uniform just today! Isn't it lovely?"

With that, the elder Mizuno held up the traditional garb of Ami's temporary school. Ami's eye would've twitched, if she had allowed it. The blue-haired girl much preferred her Juuban Junior High uniform.

Since it was spring, the outfit consister of a terracota-colored vest with the traditional sailor collar, lined with the zaggy stripe, colored like the vest, around the edge. The undershirt was an off-white color with black around the neck and another zaggy line, this time white, to give the effect of more designs poking out from the v-line of the vest, but was hiding any skin that needn't be exposed. The shirt itself was short-sleeved, and had tails on the front and back for added effect. A black skirt topped off the outfit, a white stripe lining the bottom for effect. Knee-high socks and black shoes were the last parts of the uniform. **1**

Although the outfit wasn't that bad, Ami didn't think she'd look very good in it. Her hair alone would contrast the warm colors enough; that should could tell even if she wasn't exactly the fashion expert of the year.

"It's ... nice," Ami replied.

Her mother sent her a warm smile before handing over the outfit, telling her daughter to make sure it didn't get wrinkled and explaining that another uniform was on the way.

"You're starting there tomorrow."

Ami recieved the outfit, nodding at her mother. She walked into her room and put it on a hanger, letting it hang from a nail on the wall so that she would remember to wear it and not her regular uniform.

Satisfied that she would be ready for tomorrow, she pulled out her school briefcase and carefully sorted her Juuban school papers into a few folders to clean it out. Once that was done, she set her bag under her uniform and nodded to herself.

Ami hoped Azumano wouldn't be as odd as Juuban was ... is ...was? Well, as weird as Juuban. She was assuming that no one had caught wind of her being some super-genius child, and if they had, she's just curl up in her own little corner with a book and read when there was an opening for anyone to talk to her. It was simple enough, she figured.

* * *

The next day, Ami awoke at seven. She took a shower and did her normal morning routine, making sure she had everything she needed, hoping she was prepared enough for the day.

When she put on her school uniform, she found her hair didn't conflict with the outfit as much as she initially thought it would, which gave her a short sense of relief. By this time, it was seven thirty. She knew it would only take her around ten minutes to walk just a few blocks to school.

Once the blue-eyed girl was finished getting ready, she had a quick breakfast before kissing her mother on the cheek for a goodbye before she gathered her things, slipped on her shoes, and headed out of the door.

When she had the school gates in sight, she noticed a flock of students piling into the buildling, seeing as the bell to start up classes would ring in five minutes. It wasn't at all surprising. However, she needed to find someone to help direct her to the office so she could retrieve her schedule and other little bits of information before she could attend her first class.

Once she was in the buildling, she avoided the crowds with ease and managed to locate the office without anyone's help, which made her count her blessings. So far, so good.

Upon entering the office, she was greeted by a blast of cool air from the fans and the air conditioner, both of which were blasting and pumping out a stream of cool air that helped keep this normally-warm office cold. Once of the secretaries looked up, waving her over.

"Ami Mizuno, right?" the secretary drawled.

"Yes," Ami nodded.

"Here," the secretary held out a sheet. "Sign the sheet and we'll draw up your schedule."

Ami scribbled her signature and waited as the secretary typed something on her computer before holding her hand out behind her, where a large printer was. Soon, the machine spat a piece of paper out, and the secretary passed it to Ami. The sheet, although having just been printed, was quickly turning cold in her grasp.

"Your classroom is on the top right of the page. Ask your classmates if you don't know where something is."

Feeling that the conversation was over, Ami gave a quick bow, along with a hurried thanks, before scuttling out of the office. Once she was out of that strangely suffocating room, she peered at her schedule.

Like most schools in Japan, all of her classes (except electives and gym) would be taking place in the same room all day. Looking up at the various numbers sticking out from the walls just above the doorframes, she studied the pattern and quickly did a calculation of where her classroom was.

Following the numbers, she headed up a couple of flights of stairs before locating her classroom. Glancing about the now-empty hallway, she took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

The loud drawl of the teacher on the other side came to an abrupt halt at her knock, and soon, the door to the classroom slid open. Ami found a female teacher with a very friendly face peering at her before the teacher realized who Ami was.

"Oh, you're Ami Mizuno, aren't you?" she asked. Ami nodded. "One moment."

The teacher turned around to face the class. Obviously, she was telling the class there was a new student and all the normal chatter before she spun around, telling Ami where to sit.

Gulping quietly, Ami gathered her wits, pulling on the cool demeanor she wore when she first arrived at Juuban. Stepping into the room, she could feel all eyes upon her as she glanced about before spotting the seat the teacher had told her to sit at.

Ami swiftly made her was down the aisles, setting her bag down before taking a seat and facing the front of the room. Seeing as the other students had notebooks out, she followed suit and pulled out one of her own, quickly catching up on the subject. Being a slight genius had its advantages. She had already learned this lesson at her old magnet school.

* * *

By the time lunch period arrived, Ami was at a loss as to whether she should eat in the classroom, go outside, or eat on the roof.

Deciding that the roof would be nice, she grabbed her lunch sack and a book and followed the other students out, quickly determining where the roof was. When she opened the door, she spotted another person on the roof with her; she knew his face only because he sat to three seats ahead and one row to her right in class.

Ducking her head, she avoided him and went off to sit in one corner of the rooftop. If he respected her privacy, she would respect his. It was a simple enough policy, and he seemed bright enough of a student to get the gist of what she was doing.

Sitting down, she folded her legs underneath herself and set her bag next to her, pulling out a sandwich and opening her book, nibbling on her lunch and getting lost in the imaginary world that the author of the book had running around in his head.

Ami quite enjoyed the quiet setting of the rooftop, happy that her fellow rooftop occupant had stayed put near the door and had left her to her peace. It was nice to feel the wind tousling her hair and to hear the birds chirping merrily as her background music. Nothing could ever compare to this serene setting.

Her silence was not to last long, it seemed, as the door to the roof clicked and swung open, revealing a certain red-head.

Sparing a glance out of the corner of her eye, Ami failed to place a name to this boy, too. She knew she'd learn the names eventually, but she would rather learn them now, when she needed them, than later, when she didn't.

"Hi, Sato ... shi?" the boy blinked when he noticed another prescence on the roof -- namely Ami.

Ami now had one name engraved in her mind: Satoshi. The name would forever be linked to the quiet boy she'd shared the roof with today.

"Oh, you're the new student," the boy grinned. His overall disposition seemed to be much more friendly than Satoshi's, who had the cold exterior that Ami easily identified after she'd sat up here for a few minutes.

"I am," Ami replied, setting a bookmark in her novel. "I'm afraid I never caught your name ..."

"Oh!" the boy smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm Daisuke Niwa. Your name's Ami, right?"

"Yes," Ami responded. Thankfully, she had already finished her lunch so she could speak without seeming like a pig (unlike a certain blonde she knew ...).

"It's nice to meet you!" Daisuke grinned. "How do you like the town so far?"

Ami didn't really know how to reply to this answer, namely because she hadn't found the chance to browse around the district yet. So, instead of giving a straightforward answer, she dodged a real answer with ease.

"It's quieter than my town, from what I've observed."

That, in all essence, was the truth as of now. At least this place didn't have diurnal attacks from some random Dark Kingdoom monster. That was the one thing Ami was grateful for.

_'Says you,'_ thought Daisuke, not even daring to bother telling Ami about a certain theif ...

A soft beeping erupted from the pocket on Ami's shirt, and she flushed a slight red. Was she in deep trouble now ... !

"That's my-my watch," Ami remarked. "Alarm, I set it to remind me to do something ..."

Standing up, she smiled apologetically, "It was nice meeting you, Daisuke," before she promptly gathered her things and dased down the flight of stairs that led up to the roof, quickly finding a restroom before she pulled out her communicator.

Hitting the button that had a slight glow about it, she was met with the face of Luna, who seemed to have urgent news.

"Ami!" the feline called.

"Luna, what is it?" Ami queried.

"You're staying in Azumano, correct?"

"Yes," Ami nodded.

"I figured!" Luna cried in triumph. "There is urgent news."

Well, it looks like Ami's assumption was right.

"What's the news?"

"Azumano's been having a series of odd thefts by a thief with wings. Have you heard about him, the Phantom Thief Dark?" Luna asked.

"I haven't," Ami remarked.

"I assumed so; he's not so well-known outside of the district," Luna pondered to herself for a moment before nodding. "I want you to keep notice of his heists; he always leaves advance warnings. Go to the scene of the crime, you will most likely get let in since you sailors are known fairly well throughout Japan, and try and capture this thief!"

"How long have these crimes been going on?" Ami asked.

"Oh, just a few months, as far as my records go. But they say that there was a Dark just forty years ago, too; quite confusing, if I do say so myself."

Ami blinked, mind trying to think up some possible explaination for such a situation.

"How is that possible?" Ami asked, stumped. Luna just shrugged as much as one who is a cat could before saying she had to go. The communicator flickered off, and Ami hit the button to turn it off before stuffing it back into her pocket.

Ami would need to do a considerably large amount of research tonight if she ever hoped to figure out something about this odd thief. It did a great deal at poking at her interest.

* * *

That night, as Ami flipped on the news, she paid special attention to see if word of the next heist of Dark would be tonight. She had already done some type of search on this thief, and records barely mentioned him anywhere.

_"In other news, thief Dark has left another advance notice on his next robbery. The notice said ..."_

Ami snatched up a piece of paper and scribbled down the information before stuffing the piece of paper into her pocket and flipping off the television, happy to have found the information she was looking for.

Running off to her room, she closed her door and pulled out a map, searching for the location of the museum that the piece was to be stolen from. She memorized the route from her location to the museum in just under half an hour before she decided that she should get to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a rather long day.

* * *

The next night, Ami had stared for a rather long time at the clock, already having an excuse for her mother not to bother her for the remainder of the night with the simple act of being extremely tired.

Once it was a quarter until the noted time, she cast one more glance at the map, making sure her directions were right, before she snatched up her transformation pen and put it in her pocket.

Opening her bedroom window, she reveled in the cool breeze of the night before she climbed out, making contact with the ground in very little time. Glad that her speed had picked up with these nighttime events, she began to make a steady jog to where the museum was. At this rate, she'd be there just five minutes before the robbery, giving her enough time to transform, worm her way in, and capture the theif.

Poised in an alleyway near the museum, Ami walked in as far as possible, away from the noise and crowds, before she thrust her pen into the air.

"Mercury Power, Make UP!" she cried, just as enthusiastic as normally, but not with as much sound to it. She didn't want to get caught, after all.

In a swirl of ice water, bubbles, and a crystalline blue light, Ami Mizuno was replaced by her super-herione alter-ego, Sailor Mercury.

The soldier of ice dashed out of the alleyway and strode confidently up to the police force, who stared at her funnily.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm Sailor Mercury," she greeted.

"Sailor Mercury, eh?" he asked. "Look kid, I don't have time for this. Run along and let us grownup handle this."

She was mildly offended. He had just called her a kid? Yeah, right.

"I speak the truth!" she snapped. "I was sent here to help aid your forces in the capture of Dark."

"Got any proof?"

Sailor Mercury did _not_ have time for this, "It's two minutes until Dark arrives. Would you rather let me in to help stop him or would you rather be distracted by me and not even stand a chance to catch him?"

He sighed, "Fine! If you get him, call me in. I'm Saehera."

Sailor Mercury nodded before entering the museum, easily spotting where the piece of art was due to the fact that it was surrounded by a whole bunch of guards.

Even she knew better than to have half of your defenses set up in one location.

Hiding in a small nook, away from the light and prying eyes, she waited for the bells to toll, signaling the arrival of Dark's hour to strike.

Off in the distance, church bells went off. She tensed, eyes scanning the area for anyone who failed to meet the police force standards.

In a flash, half of the guards were down and she spotted the theif running in her direction. Carefully, she crawled over to right where he was going. She was not going to do any form of attack, not just yet. She wanted to examine the way this thief did his job so that she could be better prepared to face off against him when she next had the chance. It was best if she examined how he worked for a few heists before she made her own move.

As he dashed by her, she almost regretted not sticking her leg out to trip him, but she knew it probably wouldn't have really helped. Slinking into some more shadows (which was something she was slowly becoming accustomed to), she quietly trailed after the running thief, barely making a sound, almost as if in imitation of a cat on the hunt.

The warrior found it hard to believe she had attained such oddly graceful skills made for war in just a short time period, barely gracing half a year. Everything was swirling together; it felt as if she knew how to do all of this, she just had to remember how to do it. It was almost as if there was some key out there that was the very thing that could be used to unlock her hidden memories, she just had to find it before she could remember anything.

Dark was fast; she would give him credit on that. It was hard to slink around and try to keep up with this guy all while avoiding guards.

When he managed to get outside, Sailor Mercury stayed inside, keeping her cover and trying not to make any mistakes that would be at all costly. The warrior was mildly surprised when Dark raised his hand up to the skies and gave a cry of 'With' with an air of a cool, calm collectedness that signaled that he _knew _he was already free of getting any jail time.

Sailor Mercury had a fond dislike of such arrogant people. They always found themselves stuck in some situation that would eventually lead to their ultimate demise.

Focusing her attention back to the thief, she let out a sharp, quiet gasp when he appeared to sprout a pair of wings as black at the night. It was both a stunning and oddly distressing sight all at once, something so enrapturing and so ethereal and yet so inhuman and wrong. She recieved an odd shiver down her spine.

A pair of black wings ... what did they mean? For her, the world of good and evil seemed like a semi-fine line. Black certainly meant evil ... or did it? Was there a pair of white wings to combat this thief, to stop him from making his raids of these art pieces?

Soon, the young woman would find herself recieving the answers to these questions. The answers, she would learn, would be ones that would turn out to be ones that she would later wish would never have been given.

* * *

The next day, Ami was dead tired and darned proud that it was Friday, meaning that she would only have to endure one and a half days of school before she was allowed to sleep in on Sunday. Although she understood the principles of the half-day of school on Saturday, she truly didn't appreciate it too much and would rather the system not have it.

However, she obliged to the need for education, and crawled out of bed to prepare for what would most likely be a rather long day at school. She wished she had some company from someone in her ring of friends; at least then she could have time to talk about her nightly escapades as a sailor soldier.

Ami was usualy one to arrive at school _early_. Early could usually be accounted for as ten to thirty minutes early. But she was far too tired to wake up any extra few minutes than normal, and she decided to be normal for once and arrive at school around the same time that every other child would.

So, by the time she entered the classroom, half of her classmates had already assembled into the room, most of them chattering happily amongst themselves. Ami could easily gauge the personalities of many of the people just by examining how they held themselves and how frequently they spoke out in their groups. It was something she had picked up years ago, and she was quite proud of being able to discern people's personalities in such a quick amount of time.

Ami had a good amount of trust put into her judgement of people.

The blue-haired girl made a beeline for her assigned seat and dropped her bag next to the chair before seating herself. She pulled out her book, flipped it open to the page she stopped at the last time she read, and began to indulge in the fantasy world that the author had created for people such as herself to become lost in.

On the other side of the room, a certain Risa Harada and her group of friends eyed the new student.

"She looks like a snob," one girl remarked idly.

Risa fiddled slightly with her hair, seeming to ponder over the matter. "She reminds me of Satoshi, but ... not, y'know?"

Her friends shook their heads.

"No, no," another remarked. "Satoshi is much better. That girl's eyes seem much more friendly."

Risa evaluated the situation with ease, "Good point!"

The other side of the Harada coin, known as Riku (the otherwise more tomboyish out of the twins), was much more open to the prospect of making friends with the new girl instead of simply deciding to give into unprecedented prejudiced ideas. So, the elder of the Harada twins decided to take it upon herself to make friends with Ami.

Approaching Ami's desk, Riku gave a big grin.

"Hi!" she greeted cheerily.

Ami didn't even flinch or jump from the sudden shock of having someone sneak up on her. Instead, she glanced up from her book, putting a warm smile on her face.

"Hello," Ami greeted in return.

"My name's Riku, and yours is Ami, right?" Riku questioned. Ami nodded in reply. "Oh, that's great! I though I'd forget your name if I didn't get it down on the first try."

Ami's eyes saddened for only a moment at that statement. It seemed she would most likely be just another wallflower in this school. But, just as quickly as the look spread through her eyes, it flashed away from existance and the warm look fell back into the blue pools once more.

"It's nice to meet you, Riku," Ami smiled brightly. This girl reminded her of all of her friends, bundled into one, in just some ways. She'd only known the girl for under five minutes, but Ami was getting this odd impression for a reason she failed to note.

"How long have you been in Azumano?" Riku asked, leaning against a nearby desk.

"Only a few days," Ami remarked. "My mother and I decided to take a vacation away from the hustle of the Juuban district; I'm only going to be here for a few months."

"Really? Bummer," Riku remarked. "This place is nice."

Ami smiled, "Juuban's a nice place, too. The people there are very warm." She took special care to leave out the part about the random attacks on civilians by certain monsters from a certain kingdom. Ami was quite sure that her newfound friend could deal without those particular details. Unless Riku had already heard the tales, then she would not mention a single thing about that.

The bell let out a rather shrill toll, signaling the start of class. Riku bade Ami a short goodbye before returning to her own seat, just as the rest of the students began to file into their own respective places.

Today, Ami figured, was going to be a good --albeit long -- day.

* * *

_So ends chapter one. Nyah. This all sprouted out of my head in one night, amazingly enough, and I am darned tired of typing such long chapters. Rar (although I assume this hasn't even been over five pages. How sad and pathetic. But I type using small fonts. So whatever ...)._

_As I usually say, if this story isn't all that popular, I will merely work on it when I've finished something else, or as a side project whenever I have writer's block on something else (which it will most likely be anyway). If this gets at least some good reviewin', then it will be one of my higher priorities (not the highest, mind you), so just ... whatever._

_Expect an appearance from Krad within the next two chapters or so. Stay tuned, faithful readers (or not. Your faith will dwindle. I know it will. So there)._


End file.
